


Beautiful

by AlexSmithxox



Series: Alphabet Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beautiful, Beauty - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: B is being beautifully built





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 of Alphabet Poems

Beauty

* * *

 

Beauty comes in many shapes and forms it’s not a fixed ideal. 

Bright smiles between two people who are hopelessly in love. 

Beaches with blue seas that stretch for miles away from shore. 

Big murals on the flat sides of brick New York buildings. 

Bountiful gardens with blooming peaches and pears. 

Because aesthetic can’t be confined to a box or even defined. 


End file.
